uncle_grandpa_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinley
Tinley is a fan made character by Shenanistorm. She is a tiny clock-person who lives in the RV as a "living time machine". She helped them escape the clock dimension (known as Temporia) after getting into trouble with the authorities there, and started living in the RV with them as a time traveling helper. As of a fanfiction that may be developed in the future, Tinley has been coronated into an official princess and royal of Temporia, and will come back to her home universe every now and then when her kingdom needs her. Personality Tinley is known to be extremely shy and self-conscious most of the time, which was a trait she has to get over often when she tries to make friends. When around people she can be casual with, she can be very polite and proper but isn't actually stuck-up. She is very lady-like and organized herself, but when confronted with someone who aren't so much, she isn't bothered much by it and mostly focuses on not looking like a fool herself. She tries hard to be "cool" and "zany" like her friends, whom she respects very much, but most of the time ends up looking dorky. Because of her shyness (and because some of the others are afraid she'll get hurt since she's the smallest one of the group, even shorter than Pizza Steve), she doesn't spend much time going on the rest of the gang's adventures and lives inside the clocks in the RV. She usually spends most of her time reading and fixing the times on all the clocks in the RV when she has to sit out on an adventure. On some occasions, Tinley can get angry when reminded of her small stature, knowing she could do just as well as her larger friends but still getting too shy to come out of hiding. However, she is happy to help when the gang do need her to come along, and enjoys feeling useful to her friends. Relationships Uncle Grandpa: Uncle Grandpa first fated him and the gang to meet Tinley when he started to realize he isn't as young as he used to be, and couldn't travel as far through time without losing so much of his energy (only being able to travel maybe a few hours at most now). So after an incident with the police after a visit to her time governing dimension, Uncle Grandpa recruits her to travel with them and be a "time machine" for him to use for emergencies. Tinley has a lot of respect for Uncle Grandpa and enjoys his odd behavior, feeling like he is a truly wise being and is always eager to help him on his adventures. Pizza Steve: Tinley, similar to Uncle Grandpa, believes Pizza Steve is one of the coolest people she's ever met. Although she's not naïve enough to believe a lot of the stories he tells, it's mostly his smooth and confident personality that gained her respect for him. Tinley wishes she could have the same confidence as him and usually tries to match the "cool" parts of his personality so she can impress the others (mostly Pizza Steve), even though she's never successful in doing so and comes off as even dorkier. Her respect for Pizza Steve has also made her develop a huge crush on him, but she usually gets too shy to even talk to him because of this. Mr. Gus: Tinley usually gets along with Mr. Gus as they're both the more proper ones of the group. However, there are times when Tinley feels like Mr. Gus should lighten up more often, and learn to play along with all the colorful and exciting things that happen to the group everyday. Despite this, Tinley does appreciate his voice of reason when things do get too crazy. She also likes his tall height, always finding a way to ride on his shoulder when she goes on adventures with them. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger: Tinley is close friends with GRFT as GRFT is the only other girl on the RV (and because she sees her flight powers and fighting skills as extremely cool). Tinley will sometimes hang out with her in GRFT's room, where GRFT will usually give her little makeovers and just be girlfriends with her. Tinley enjoys spending time with her, though she isn't too understanding of Tiger speech just yet, so a lot gossip between the two ends up lost in translation. Belly Bag: As he is a close sidekick to Uncle Grandpa, Tinley actually has a lot of respect for Belly Bag since he is so helpful to Uncle Grandpa and the others. She can be a little off put by his sarcasm, but doesn't see him as really mean or annoying because of it and enjoys being around him on adventures. Uncle Grandpa will even let her sit inside his mouth to stay safe when they do travel, and she finds the inside of his mouth to be very comfortable. Gallery Tinley.png Category:Fan Character Category:Shenanistorm's OC